A Series of Unexpected Events
by S T I L L
Summary: AU; Kagome and her family won a lottery, and because of their new fortune plus her father’s new job, they move up to the upper-class part of Tokyo. Her neighbors, the Taisho family, aren’t exactly what she expected. And who’s this Sesshoumaru? [SessKag]
1. Chapter One: And the winner is

**Title:** A Series of Unexpected events

**Summary:** AU; Kagome and her family won a lottery, and because of their new fortune plus her father's new job, they move up to the upper-class part of Tokyo. Her neighbors, the Taisho family, aren't exactly what she expected. And who's this Sesshoumaru?

* * *

**_Chapter One: And the winner is...

* * *

_**

"Mom! Come on, can't we go somewhere else? I mean, there's about a million people buying one of these. There's no chance you'll win even a dollar!" Kagome said bothered by the heat of summer and the long line leading to one of Japan's many lottery machines.

"Kagome! Trust me on this. I woke up this morning with a dream that I bathed in a pool of yen! I rarely ever dream, don't you think that's the least bit interesting? Besides, it's only a dollar to give up. I'm feeling lucky today!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She huffed.

She had way better things to do than to stand in line for some silly game; she could've done something more productive with her vacation time! Like… like, watch the plants grow! Or something.

Oh what was she kidding? Sure it was summer, no school, most already graduated sophomores who were going to be juniors would be happy about this, but no, not Kagome!

Kagome had friends, she wasn't popular, but she wasn't exactly part of the losers-group either. She was pretty and more attractive than the average person, but wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. She got B's but she didn't get A's. Kagome didn't follow trends, she'd follow to the beat of her own drum. Kagome was… Kagome.

Most of her friends had left her alone that summer to go to exciting places like China, heck some of her friends even went to France! And you know _why_ they got to do what they did?

Because they had money.

As much as she hated to admit it, Kagome's family wasn't exactly rich. Her mother worked in home decorating which didn't pay much. Her father's job paid great amounts, though. He worked second in command from the manager of Tsuko Corps, a well-known branch of Taisho corps. It still wasn't enough to be "rich", though. Not only that but her family wasn't small. They had five mouths to feed, her odd grandfather, her mother, her father, herself, her brother Souta, plus her adored family cat Buyo! Simply put, her family just couldn't afford fancy vacations.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come on, I've got our lottery ticket. Let's go home! Its 6:34, the winning numbers are announced at 7PM!"

Kagome let out a "wha" sound as her mother grabbed her hand, directing her to the car and pushed her inside. They got onto the highway and Kagome slid into the car seat with annoyance.

This whole lottery thing bothered her to no extent. It just showed how desperate they were for money. She hated it. She grabbed the lottery ticket from her mother's purse, reading aloud the numbers.

"56-12-3-19-26-7... doesn't sound very "winning"." She scoffed.

"Kagome! Don't be sour! How about this? If we win this lottery, I'll buy you any car you'd like, eh? Now stop complaining, we're already home." Her mother said in an attempt to stop her daughter from being so arrogant.

Kagome stepped out of the car and into the home with her mother.

A car? Hmm…

'Kagome don't get your hopes up! You said it yourself, it's a one out of a million chance we'll win this lottery.' Her mind tried to convince herself, which eventually won resulting in a sulking Kagome.

"It's 6:58! 6:58! Turn on the TV to channel 3, NOW!" Her mother screeched excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as her and her family all shuffled into the den onto the large sofa in front of the TV. Her family seemed just as excited as her mother.

'C'mon people! You actually think we're going to win?'

"Good-Evening, Kyoto! It's time for the monthly 100 million yen lottery results! Be careful not to fall of the edge of your chairs! Here are the numbers…" The woman on television began to say…

"First number… 56!"

All occupants except Kagome let out an excited squeal.

'puh-lease.'

"Second number, 12! Third number 3!"

'I'm sure there's a ton of people who have those numbers' Kagome thought.

"Fourth number 19! Fifth number 26!"

Everyone let out loud screams of happiness.

'It can't be… we can't win…! Can we?'

"And the final number… Winning number…"

'7! 7! _Please_ seven!' Everyone silently pleaded.

"2! The final number is two!"

'Not seven.'

All occupants of the room exhaled a moan of sadness. Yes, even Kagome.

'There goes the car…' She thought with a frown.

She glanced at her mother who was close to tears who grabbed the remote and was about to put everyone out of their misery by turning off the TV. Until a sound caught all of their attention… The woman on the television began to speak and said…

"I'm sorry, it seems I have read the wrong number! My mistake! The final number is not a two. I repeat, the final number is _not_ a two! The final number is…"

Everyone had their fingers crossed, their lower body almost hanging off the couch, their eyes didn't dare blink, their mouths open, awaiting the number which was to be said.

"Seven! The final winning number is seven! So if your ticket has the numbers 56-12-3-19-26-7 please call the number at the bottom of your television screen right now for your 100 million dollar yen prize!"

The room was silent. No one dared to let out even a sigh of joy. Kagome was the first to recuperate.

"So when do I get my car?"

* * *

"Call the number, call it, call it!" 

"Will you hold it up? You're worse than me when I was pregnant with Kagome!"

Everyone huddled around the telephone, as her mother called the number to receive her prize.

They won! Gosh darn it, they won! 100 million yen all belonged to the Higurashi family. No more excuses when Kagome wanted to go shopping, no more mooching money off friends! And best of all… Kagome was going to get a car!

"Thank kami." She said softly to herself, with a smile.

She heard her mother tell the person on the other line her credit card information and say thank you and 'no thank you, I'm not interested in buying a year's worth of cookie dough', after a long call she said good bye and returned to her family.

"Well they said they're going to execute all of the money into the credit card! All of it, all of that 100 million yen tomorrow into the Higurashi credit card!" She squealed excitedly, the rest of the family joining her.

"So mom, when do I get my car?" Kagome repeated.

"What!" Came a shriek from her younger brother, Souta.

"How come she gets a car!"

"Because I can drive you doofus!" She said, hitting him in the head 'anime-style'.

Her little brother let out an "oww".

"Enough of that, dinner's on the table! Let's eat!" Her mother said leading them all into the dining room.

Once everyone was seated they all simultaneously said 'Itadakimasu!' and devoured their food hungrily and happily. Obviously the cash prize was all still instilled in their heads.

Then Kagome thought, 'What's going to happen next?'

Finally dinner reached a point where everyone ate quietly and peacefully with some conversation including 'how was your day?' and 'what'd you do?'

Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat, all eyes averting to him.

"I suppose this is a better time than any to say this. This was going to happen regardless of what just happened an hour ago. I really had no idea until earlier today that this was going to happen, honestly." He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

'What's going on?' Everyone thought. Kagome's father only did this when he was about to announce something of great importance. Her mother squeezed his shoulder, urging him to go on.

"As you know, the company's doing great! We've got locations here in Kyoto, as well as Osaka and Yokohama… Well the company's ready to expand a bit further and a building's being made in Tokyo as we speak!"

"That's great!" Her mother said excitedly.

'That can't be it. There's got to be more.' Kagome thought, waiting for more of her father's voice.

"That's not all. I've been promoted. And… well… I'm going to be manager and owner of Tsuko Corps Tokyo!"

They should've been happy, actually they were! Well at least for a split second until they realized…

"You mean we're going to have to move to TOKYO!" Kagome blurted heatedly, her miso soup spilling and the table rumbling.

"Kagome, please… calm down." Her mother said soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

"No mother! You just heard what dad said, if he's going to be manager of a business in Tokyo, it's only logical we're going to move there!" She said as if she were about to lose a limb.

She wasn't the only one pissed. Souta was yelling at the top of his eight-year old lungs, about his friends, and his school… he obviously didn't want to move either.

"Kagome, Souta please sit down and listen." Their father said with his eyes closed and in a peaceful mantra-like voice.

They complied only because when their father did that he was on the verge of passing out due to nervous-ness.

"You can complain, you can bite my head off, you can send letters to my boss for all I care, but that still won't change the fact we're moving and that's final."

Souta didn't dare speak. Kagome opened her mouth to say something then closed it shut, resembling a fish.

Her father began speaking again, "You'll have all you've ever wanted. My job will definitely increase the amount of money in my paycheck. Plus did we not just win 100 million yen?" He smirked.

"With that much money we can buy a mansion! We can hold a garage full of all the cars you've ever wanted, we can go on fancy vacations to… to France! Grandpa you can buy all the scrolls you want, Souta you can make new friends in a better school, Kagome you can go on endless shopping sprees."

Now that that was said, everyone grew quiet. Too busy thinking over what he said.

"_You'll have all you've ever wanted."_

That line played back in Kagome's mind

Kagome really thought hard and realized.

'I don't have friends that I'll miss or who'll miss me. I won't miss Kyoto. I get a car. I get _all_ I want… Heck, what have I got to lose!'

She smiled and eagerly asked, "When do we move?"

"Well we've already been looking at homes... Although, with the new budget we have with the lottery money and all... We can afford to buy a mansion. Luckily my boss has already accounted a list for suitable homes and we've already set our eyes on a large estate."

"…so when do we move?"

"Next week."

* * *

5 days passed. 

It had included days of work, and never an ounce of rest. Kagome was either packing something up or answering a question from the press. They were eager to interview her family about their lucky win on the lottery two days ago, but news quickly passed and they were on to bigger things…

They were moving today. Their home had been bought, her mother had already stayed there, furnishing the mansion. They only had to pack so little. Besides they had tons of money, they could replace anything. Kagome packed her valuables and few choice things, but was eager to just splurge into shopping sprees in the nearest mall once they moved in.

All things were packed into the moving van. This wasn't much considering they didn't really own anything they couldn't replace with something better when they moved in, anyways.

Kagome rode with her father in the front seat and Buyo in her lap. Her grandfather and Souta in the back seat with the moving van following close behind.

On the trip to Tokyo, Kagome spent most of her time thinking of her new life there.

'New people… What will they think of me? They're all probably stuck-up spoiled brats.' She snorted in disgust.

Her eyes gazed out the window as they reached Tokyo and headed for the upper-class part. It was definitely way more different than downtown. There were large buildings, all of them high, there was no sign of graffiti, it was clean and people were seen striding, no not walking, _striding_ in their designer-made suits. It was like a Utopia.

They reached the more residential part of upper-class Tokyo. This involved large homes, large enough to be mansions! There were some on top of rolling hills and some near gardens of cherry trees.

They finally reached their destination. Arriving at the large Japanese-style mansion, Kagome speedily hurried out of the car and stood in front of her new home in awe.

It was humongous! Her mother flew out of the home and greeted them, urging them inside and telling the movers where to place everything.

Kagome passed every room. All 5 bedrooms, Souta's, mother and father's, grandpa's, the guest room, and of course hers! There were three full bathrooms, each including a built in, water-pool jet-massaging bathtub. The kitchen was large and included everything her mother wanted. The living room was spacious and already decorated, much from her mother's own taste. The den included a grand entertainment center with all the latest forms of electronics!

She entered the garage, and her eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the latest Mercedes-Benz model set in the center.

Running outside to where her family was she thought, 'I'm living the life.'

When she returned outside she noticed her family wasn't alone. Another family was with them and they seemed to be conversing politely.

She noticed three males, each with almost white hair and a short black haired woman. The father seemed to be tall and had a sophisticated air about him, the woman who carried a pie in her hand (probably to welcome us into the neighborhood, Kagome though) was the mother. The two sons looked so different from each other. The only thing the probably shared in common was their white hair which they developed from their father.

Kagome noticed that the younger one had his shoulders slumped forward sloppily, with a frown as if he didn't want to be there. His hair was white but rigid and was cut in a spike-like fashion. She had heard him say 'I'm Inuyasha.'

She turned to look at the other brother. He had white hair but it seemed to look silkier. It was tied-back low, but if it wasn't, Kagome thought it would probably be long enough to reach over his shoulders. He didn't seem to want to be there either. He looked older. Probably just by a year, though. But he seemed so intriguing, so confident. His face looked forward but he wore a visible scowl as he announced 'I'm Sesshoumaru…' He had gold eyes like the rest of them but his were different.

As she looked into them she found her self getting lost in a trance-like state as she gazed into them. She was cut from it when he turned to look at her.

No one had known she was there until his eyes averted to her. Causing everyone else's eyes to look at her.

She flushed with embarrassment as she walked towards them, trying to avoid this Sesshoumaru person who sent chills of an unknown feeling down her body with every look he sent towards her.

"Kagome!" her mother called. "These are our new neighbors. The Taisho family."

Kagome smiled warmly at each of them.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and noticed she was uncomfortable under his gaze.

Their eyes met and Sesshoumaru sent an alluring wink, causing Kagome's cheeks to blush a cherry red.

'This is going to be interesting.' The two thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Tell me if I should continue or not! Your reviews count a lot on the production of my stories! 

Don't worry; I'll still be continuing We Meet Again! By the way, please read that if you haven't already!

Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my little darlings! Muahaha.


	2. Chapter Two: The Sound of Settling

**Title:** A Series of Unexpected events

**Summary:** AU; Kagome and her family won a lottery, and because of their new fortune plus her father's new job, they move up to the upper-class part of Tokyo. Her neighbors, the Taisho family, aren't exactly what she expected. And who's this Sesshoumaru?

* * *

**Chapter Two:** The Sound of Settling

* * *

**_Last Chapter: _**

"_Kagome!" her mother called. "These are our new neighbors. The Taisho family."_

_Kagome smiled warmly at each of them._

_Sesshoumaru smirked at her and noticed she was uncomfortable under his gaze._

_Their eyes met and Sesshoumaru sent an alluring wink, causing Kagome's cheeks to blush a cherry red._

'_This is going to be interesting.' The two thought._

* * *

Kagome picked at her pie. Blueberry. Who brings blueberry pie to new neighbors? There was succulent peach, or tangy key lime, even the all-American apple pie would've been better than this… blue _blob._ Maybe it was first moving jitters or the whole overwhelming-ness of it all but there was something about her neighbors. The Taisho family.

Earlier, after graciously greeting all of them they explained themselves to us. They lived just across the street, the slightly larger house/mansion in front of ours. Mr. Taisho was the manager of Taisho corps. Of which my father's industry branched off of. Funny isn't it? The mother and wife, Mrs. Taisho was probably the most different of them all, she didn't have that 'trademark' white hair thing going on, although she did have that insanely silky black hair.

She turned out to be pretty nice and refined. Mrs. Taisho didn't really have a job; she mostly helped out at fundraisers for schools, charities, and bringing up the Taisho name. She was extremely social and was usually never found around the house at all.

Their two sons, of which she had incorporated the names of, Inuyasha was the younger one, 16 years of age, the same as her. They were only one year apart for Sesshoumaru was 17 and going as a senior into Yutaka High School. The two brothers didn't seem to get along much, always inching away from each other.

Before they left, claiming Mr. Taisho had a meeting, Mrs. Taisho had something to do at home, and the two sons had, uhh, something. We gave them a short tour of our home; they didn't seem too impressed. They've probably seen better, of course, seeing as they were brought up from riches.

Wait.

'Was that why I have this feeling against the Taisho family? Because they were always born rich and wealthy?'

I chuckled.

I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I no longer need to be the money-mooching, always finding lower prices, Kagome Higurashi. I'm rich. I'm a millionaire.

A smile crept up my lips as I stared at the blueberry pie in front of me.

I devoured it, remembering to put some spunk and drive into each bite. Yes, all those blasted blueberries were the troubles that made my life hell before. But not anymore!

Kagome Higurashi would eat those blueberries!

* * *

_**At the Taisho household**_

"Well don't they seem darling?" The only woman of the house said aloud to her two sons.

She only got a 'meh' and a grunt from her sons. She swatted the air and continued rambling about their new neighbors.

"Oh you'll love them! Inuyasha, Kagome's your age! Isn't that great? And Sesshoumaru, I hear she's got the same level of intellect as you! You both will get along with her just great!" She said with a smile and continued as she received no replied, "She's new here. They're new to this, err, lifestyle." she added with emphasis by waving her arms around in their large home. "She could use some friends, some getting used to…" their mother trailed off.

"…Why do I have a feeling you're about to ask us to do something we don't want to do?" The older son asked in monotone.

"Oh c'mon now, you haven't even heard all of what I've said yet. As I was saying, she needs to get around, you know, have a feel for what's going on around here. You two live right across from her, she's already met you two and right now you've all she's got." She said, eyeing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying that you both should take her around town. Introduce her to some of your friends! Take her to some hangouts people your age go to so she won't feel so left out."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and turned to leave as he said, "Let Inuyasha do it." His leave was cut short as his mother grabbed his ear and demanded him stay.

"Don't you defy me, Sesshoumaru Taisho! Now I said **both** of you will do this, and you will. And you will do it _nicely_ and _charitably_." She said in a strict, motherly tone.

She picked up the phone resting on the table and pushed in the Higurashi's phone number.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"**Moshi Moshi? Higurashi residence." **came from the other line.

"Aah, Kimio! This is Tomiko!" she said to the woman. They hit it off pretty well when they met a few hours ago. They were already on first name basis.

"**Ohh, Tomiko! Pleasure to talk to you again! Is anything up?"**

"Oh nothing much, how are you all settling in?"

"**Just fine, the movers did most of the job."**

"Great, great. By chance, is Kagome doing anything tomorrow?"

"**I doubt it, why do you ask Tomiko?"**

"My sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, would _love_ to take Kagome around town, help her meet some new people and make friends. Is she up for it?"

In the background of the Taisho residence, two boys with white hair scoffed.

Without asking her daughter if she wanted to Mrs. Higurashi answered for her.

"**Oh, she'd love to!"**

Mrs. Taisho giggled as she heard a teenage girl whine 'But _mom_!'

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at noon."

"**Tomorrow at noon."** Kimio concluded with a smile.

So the phone conversation ended after specifics were said and left were two defeated teenage boys and one confused teenage girl.

"What fun." They all muttered.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kagome glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had small bags under her eyes, her hair disheveled, and crusty eyelids.

Curse waking up early!

Curse her mother.

Curse the Taishos for being nice and inviting her around town!

So maybe that's not really something to curse someone about but still. It was eleven for goodness sakes! Waking up early was definitely not Kagome's thing.

…What are you saying, 11 AM isn't early!

…

Alright, so maybe it's not.

But it is for her! And she'd be damned to wake up earlier than that on a summer day.

She shook her head, ridding her of her whiny thoughts. Stepping onto the granite-lined shower she took note of her precious surroundings. Never before had Kagome ever found a bathroom so… amazing.

She giggled; it was funny how life brought her up to this point. How a single day and a single ticket brought her to a new house and more importantly, a new life. She gravely considered how fast it would all go away. Her newfound happiness, home, life.

But for now, she allowed herself to appreciate it. To let it sink in. To just… be.

She was thinking too much again.

Washing the last of the suds of soap off her body and the last of the scented shampoo off her dark tresses she turned the crystal knob of the shower off. She stepped out and dried herself off; she last checked the bathroom to make sure all was in order before she left.

She closed the bathroom door behind her as she entered her room, connected to the bathroom itself. The room was large; too large in fact that it could be the size of her old den and two. She gasped in surprise as she first entered it, ideas swelling up inside of how she would decorate it, where to place everything, etc. She loved it!

Choosing from a small choice of clothing, she picked a green tank and old jeans. If someone were to look at her from afar they probably wouldn't have guessed her family was indeed rich. She frowned and mentally reminded herself to go shopping sometime.

Grabbing her cell phone and her wallet (which was as heavy as ever!) she made her way to the door, exiting her room. She headed through the halls and down the collage of steps, meeting the rest of her family in the dining room.

"Sweetie, are you ready for later?" Her mother said in-between gulps of orange juice.

Taking a seat beside her and started on her breakfast, Kagome replied, "As ready as ever." She said unsurely.

"Good! Oh Kagome you'll have so much fun! You'll get along with them just great!"

"Oh yay." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Her mother just smiled, "See? You're excited already."

Kagome was just about to wittily retort when the doorbell was rung. Glancing at the clock in the corner the two hands pointed to twelve. 'Noon, it must be the Taishos.'

And right, she was. Her mother called Kagome to finish her breakfast, as the two white-haired sons waited in the living room. Finishing her eggs and rice she had her father make sure nothing was where it shouldn't have been before she raced to the living room to greet the brothers, so as to not make them wait any longer.

As she ascended into the living room she took quick note of their 'not very excited' expressions.

She smiled slightly and with an interested tone she spoke, "Your parents made you do this, didn't they." Stating it more than asking.

The younger one laughed, "Yeah, no offense or anything." He reached his hand out to her friendly, "I'm Inuyasha."

She took it with no hesitation. He was friendly. As opposed to the older one who just stood there, pretending he was off in la-la land. She frowned slightly, noticing his bored and 'I don't want to be here right now' expression.

It wasn't until Inuyasha nudged him hard in the rib that he noticed the girl was staring right at him, expecting a greeting of some sort.

Right, uhh. What could he say? 'Hi I'm Sesshoumaru! I don't want to be here right now, and frankly, I'd rather watch paint dry than hang around with my annoying younger brother and you, someone I don't know at all, around the city!'

No, he'd had enough sarcasm to last him a lifetime, thank you very much.

Clearing his throat, he spoke with a rich tone. "I'm Sesshoumaru, as you know…" He trailed, not sure of what to say next.

'A man of few words.' Kagome thought amusedly. She smiled politely at him. "Sorry about the wait, shall we move on?"

As they followed her out of her home Kagome made sure to glance at Sesshoumaru every so often. The two brothers exceeded in looks. Out of all the neighbors she could have, she was met with these two. As Inuyasha was quite a looker, spunky with attitude but with a stubborn-looking face; she couldn't help but gape at Sesshoumaru's poise and kempt style. He was definitely intimidating, standing high and chin up. Kagome couldn't help but feel a squirm inside her stomach as she walked beside him.

The three made their way to the Taisho's limousine parked outside Kagome's home. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's awestruck expression s she stared at its length. A man, the driver, Kagome supposed, opened the door for Kagome willingly. Her expression changed even more dramatically as she happened to take in the luxurious setting inside the limousine.

After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru entered, Kagome forced to sitting between the both of them, an awkward silence followed. Neither of them were up to awakening the dead air.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He didn't want to be here in the first place. This was absolutely ridiculous. A day wasted with his brother and some girl he barely knew.

"Look, let me get this straight," Kagome turned next to him, her eyes fixated on him as he spoke, "I don't want to be here." Sesshoumaru could hear Inuyasha mutter "That makes two of us." And he heard a chuckle to his side, "Actually that makes all of us," Kagome said. "So how exactly did you two get into this mess?" she asked.

Inuyasha was surprised. "You mean you're not happy about this either?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not. I just think it's odd since I don't know you two very well," she said uneasily, "We don't exactly come from the same backgrounds and this whole 'thing' is just new to me."

Sesshoumaru guessed that that 'thing' was being rich. He rolled his eyes, "Well at least we're on the same viewpoint. Let's just get this thing over with. We'll show you around here, the hangouts, the shops, and some people. I highly suggest you get to know Inuyasha's friends more than mine since you'll most likely be hanging around with him more often."

Kagome frowned slightly at his last statement. Was she really _that_ unwanted? Turning to Inuyasha she spoke to him, changing into a cheerful face.

"So what are your friends like?"

"You'll meet them sooner or later. Sesshoumaru's friends are coming, too. We're all going to show you around. And, uhh, maybe we can hang out somewhere else, just you and me."

Trying to ignore his last sentence she turned to Sesshoumaru.

With a disgusted look on his face, Sesshoumaru nodded, "First stop is the mall, you'll meet everyone there," he stopped to take a look of her clothing as he continued, "and maybe you'd like to buy something as well."

Slightly offended, she scoffed and looked away from him. This guy was bugging her already! And this Inuyasha boy wasn't her cup of tea, either.

What was she going to do with them?

They drove off in silence and within minutes they reached the mall. Extremely large in size, as opposed to the ones she usually saw, it had a rich, poised air about it. She had heard only people with good money shopped here. The driver dropped them off at the front as he took off. Clutching her purse she eagerly stepped in, in awe at the stores and the people around her.

With Inuyasha at her side and Sesshoumaru just a few steps in front of them, she spoke, "So when are we going to meet your friends?"

Checking his watch, Sesshoumaru said, "1:30. That should give us some time for shopping." Glancing across her body as he spoke.

Annoyed with him she scowled, but what else would he think? She looked so… middle-class. Changing her point of view she stopped scowling at him and disgusted with herself instead she asked, "Where's the next best clothing store?" She said it in a determined and sharp voice that Sesshoumaru was impressed.

Inuyasha at her side immediately perked up, surprising Kagome. He led them to the nearest women's shop, obviously knowing his way around.

'What is he, gay?' she thought. Then shook it off as she remembered his slightly flirtatious comment on the way there.

As they entered the store that read, _Core Russe: High Quality Fashion_ Kagome couldn't help but stare at the clothes that she knew she would have no chance in buying months before. But now she could! And she, like any teenage girl, would take advantage of it, she thought mischievously.

Inuyasha entered the shop, the shop-owner and workers greeting him as he entered. One of the workers asked, "Inuyasha, dear! How is darling Kikyou?"

Dismissively raising his hands, Inuyasha nervously replied, "Kikyou? She's somewhere… Anyways, my good friend Kagome here is in dire need of clothing help. Eriko, please help her."

Taking a good look at Kagome's choice of clothing she snottily asked, "You _will_ be able to afford these things, right?"

Kagome glared at the woman. 'I don't like her already.' Through gritted teeth she replied, "Yes. Actually, I can. And I won't need your help, thank you very much."

The woman scoffed, "Surely you're kidding me. I-"

Sesshoumaru intercepted, not liking the woman and their heated conversation.

"She will _not_ be needing any help," The woman was about to object but Sesshoumaru intercepted again, "That. Is. Final." He finished it off with a stony look and turned off his heel, grabbing Kagome towards the racks of clothing.

Kagome was bewildered with his action. She was surprised he actually, uhh, stood up for her. If that was what you called he was doing. Surprise set to anger soon enough, though. 'What did he think she was! A helpless little girl?'

Taking her arm back from his grasp, she glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing!"

He glared at her. 'How dare she question my actions! Does she not know kindness when she sees it?'

"What do you **think** I'm doing?" He spat.

She put her hands on her hips, a stance she readily took when she exploded.

"First you discreetly point out my clothing is horrible and 'low-class' and pretend you don't know me by standing away from me! And when some snotty woman points it out, you get mad at _her_! Who do you think you are!"

"Silly girl, you should respect the fact that I, Sesshoumaru, even stood up for you."

He was bewildered that she had the nerve to talk back to him. 'What did she think she was doing!' he thought.

She chuckled venomously, "Oh and I should be thankful that you are rubbing in my face that I am weak and unmanageable with people such as her?" she said sarcastically.

As Sesshoumaru was about to retort, Inuyasha stepped in.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome! As much as I'd love for my brother to swallow your words and see the outcome of this argument, mother would be very displeased." At this mention, Sesshoumaru straightened up, Kagome silently laughing in her mind.

'They're momma's boys!'

Inuyasha continued, "It's about 1:00, and Kagome, if you're still up on shopping you might want to do so now."

Kagome nodded at him, "Right," she slightly smiled an apology to Sesshoumaru as she went off for the racks of clothing, leaving behind a confused Sesshoumaru.

He was amazed at how the girl's emotions changed so quickly. She seemed so angry and hell-bent on damning him to Hades and yet not more than a minute later, she smiles… He had to give her more credit. To dare argue with him, to even being herself in front of him.

Most girls would be fawning over him. Or sucking in their stomachs, pushing their breasts together, even 'accidentally' brushing a part of their body on his. Sesshoumaru was disgusted at the women who would do this. He abhorred attention-whores and everything that had to do with them.

A quarter of an hour passed as Kagome raced out of the changing room in a pale-blue halter summer dress that leveled with her knees. Inuyasha questioned her about how fast she had taken to pick something out, but she simply replied with, "I'm not much for shopping."

That was another thing that irked Sesshoumaru. Girls he knew would take hours searching for even one pair of shoes. His first impression of her was definitely incorrect.

After paying for her dress she placed the clothes she wore before in a shopping bag, deciding she would just wear her purchase for the rest of the day. As time reached 1:30, they headed to the nearest Starbucks. On their way Kagome noticed more people looking her way, even Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could not help but spare a glance or two, Sesshoumaru's were more discreet. She smiled, happy with her buy.

Coming upon the coffeehouse, Kagome noticed two groups of teens her age. The first group, sitting at one table consisted of a tall girl with black hair held in a messy bun, another boy, skinny and tall with short, dark brown hair. Another was a male, pale in color but had the darkest hair, almost blue, that reached to his shoulders in a wave.

The other group at the table next to theirs, Kagome noticed, looked younger than the other one. She noticed a boy's hand was snaking down a girl's behind, the girl immediately slapped him, feeling his hand on her body. She also noticed a younger boy, probably one grade below them, with short auburn hair shaking his head at the two.

As they reached the coffee house the two groups waved to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and came up to the three of them. Kagome felt a feeling of friendliness wash over her at their eagerness to meet her.

"Fashionably late yet again, Sesshoumaru?" drawled the girl with the messy bun.

"Kagura." He nodded at her.

As Inuyasha and his friends greeted each other, the same with Sesshoumaru, they introduced Kagome. Or, actually, until Kagome nudged Inuyasha in the arm they introduced her.

"This is Kagome, Higurashi," Inuyasha spoke. "She's our new neighbor."

Kagome nodded at them and held her hand out, shaking each of their hands. Each of them introduced themselves to her. She knew she'd be making friends with all of them soon just by that first touch. She was a little skeptical about Kouga and Miroku, though. They took her a hand a little _too_ affectionately, causing Kagome to blush in embarrassment.

She smiled to herself, relieved they weren't the rich and snobby stereotype Kagome saw in the movies.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man. I apologize for not updating so soon! First, my computer did not work, second, I sort of had a writer's block, terrible huh? And then we had testing coming up which wasn't very fun at all. 

I'm not very pleased with this chapter, though. I'm not sure I explained Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's character in this fic very well. Inuyasha's supposed to be the more outgoing type, while Sesshoumaru's the more, 'leave me alone you filth!' type. Yeah, Sesshoumaru's going to be a hard-ass in this fic. But hey, we still love him! And hopefully so will Kagome. Heheh.

Anyways the next chapter will include Kagome getting to know everyone else more. And don't forget she still has to spend the rest of the day around Tokyo with everyone! Muahaha.

&&&

Please review. It makes me smile.


End file.
